1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pickup truck cargo areas and divider assemblies therefor. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a modular, T-shaped assembly that operably separates the cargo area into two or three distinct zones without requiring tools or a permanent installation.
Pickup trucks are well known vehicles in the art that provide users with the ability to carry bulky items in an open cargo area behind the cab of the vehicle, or further to tow a trailer vehicle therebehind. These vehicles are invaluable to many trades and industries, and also provide individuals with a way to transport or haul items from one location to another with greater ease. Most modern trucks include an open cargo area with raised sides, a tailgate door that allows entry into the cargo area or closure thereof, and various tie down points around the cargo area for securing cargo therein.
One commonly recognized problem in the art that has various solutions is hauling relatively loose articles within an open pickup truck cargo area. During transport, articles that are not sufficiently supported will move around in the cargo area as the vehicle is maneuvering and changes in momentum are imparted into the cargo area items. Many times a user will secure the items using a series of tie-downs or haul loose items within the cab of the vehicle. However this is not always convenient, and given the quantity or relative size of the loose items, hauling the items inside the cab may not be possible.
The present invention is related to an organizational structure that divides the cargo area into distinct zones that can be increased or decreased based on the cargo being hauled. The assembly supports the items within a more confined area such that the items can bear against the assembly during vehicle transport rather than sliding across the cargo area and causing damage to the same or to the items themselves. By breaking down the area and confining articles to a smaller zone, the items can be more statically secured therein or at least preventing from sliding across an entirely open cargo area when being transported.
Various assemblies exist in the art for securing cargo items while being hauled in a pickup truck. While these assemblies may be useful, it is submitted that the present invention provides a more readily adaptable assembly that is easy to install and adjust in the cargo area. The assembly comprises a T-shaped assembly comprised of a first, laterally extending member, and second, longitudinally extending member. The first and second member are operably secured to one another and each may be telescopically adjustable in length, whereby the first member extends across the cargo area and bears into the sides of a pickup truck cargo area, while the second member is extended outward in length to abut against the forward or rear surface of the cargo area. The end caps of the laterally extending first member are simple bumper ends or are used to control the overall length of the member, as provided by the given embodiment disclosed below. The assembly divides the cargo area into either a two-zone configuration or a three-zone configuration, wherein each zone can be resized depending on the cargo for optimal support thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to cargo support assemblies and cargo area dividers. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to sliding barriers that rely on rails or other structure for operation. The devices in the art fail to anticipate a modular, T-shaped divider that can expand or separate while deploying as a cargo area divider. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,427 to Ziehl, which discloses a pickup truck cargo bed partitioning device that is indexed to the wheel wheels within the cargo bed. The device comprises a planar base positioned between the two wheel wheels, along with at least one partitioning panel that is positioned to the sides of the planar base and hingedly connected thereto. If two partitioning panels are utilized, the panels can be engaged with an attachment strap when the panels are angled upwards via the hinge, whereby the panels rest against the wheel wheels and are secured together across the planar base by the strap. The Ziehl device, while disclosing a novel bed partition, relies on the wheel wheels as a means to stabilize the assembly and to properly function. The preset invention is suited to be setup along either end of the bed for partitioning the same using a T-shaped partition assembly adaptable to fit any sized cargo bed within its extendable limits.
Another device in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,533 to Cano-Rodriguez, which discloses a cargo retention device and method for retaining cargo in the bed of a pickup truck that comprises a first and second extension member that form a T-shaped device. The members are extended outward to secure against the inner walls of the cargo bed of the truck, whereby the assembly can be locked into place to reduce the open area in the cargo bed. This acts to retain articles in the bed that do no consume its entire area, thereby preventing shifting of the same. Several accessories are provided, along with different embodiments of the extension members. However, the Cano-Rodriguez device is only adapted to operate in a single vertical plane. The present invention is adapted to create a first and second partition using a single cross member and a perpendicular member that forms an extendable T-shape cargo divider.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,624 to Brandenburg is another device that discloses a cargo space divider for the bed of a pickup that partitions the bed into smaller segments using suspended sectional walls that span the width of the bed. The sectional walls are suspended from support rails that rest on the upper rails of the cargo bed and extend laterally thereacross. Longitudinal sectional walls are utilized between pairs of laterally disposed sectional walls to further subdivide the cargo area as necessary. While providing a potentially T-shaped partitioning assembly, the Brandenburg assembly is comprised of elements that diverge in design and application. The present invention rests along the bed of the cargo area and is extended to bear into the sidewalls thereof, while the Brandenburg device is supported by the upper rails of the cargo area and extends the partitions downward.
Similar to the Brandenburg device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,807 to Bernardo and U.S. Pat. No. 8,100,615 to Freeborn. The Bernardo device comprises a cargo barrier that is slidable relative to the front and back of the cargo bed of a pickup truck by way of a track system that spans the upper rails of the cargo bed. A divider is slidably positioned along the track system to partition the cargo area into smaller areas. The Freeborn device provides a similar structure that comprises a sliding gate that is positionable across a cargo area of the pickup truck, whereby the gate is supported by slide rails. The structural arrangement is different from Bernardo; however the concept is the same. A cargo divider is slidably positioned along side rails in the cargo area.
The present invention contemplates a T-shaped partition that is placed along the bed of a pickup truck cargo area, whereby the partition includes extendable members that are adapted to expand to the dimensions of the given cargo area. The assembly utilizes a first member that functions as a main cross member across the cargo area. The first member includes a tongue and groove arrangement with a perpendicular second member that functions as a secondary partition member, whereby the second member is slidable therealong and lockable in a desired location along the cross member groove. End cap members on the first member and the perpendicular second member allow the assembly to bear against the truck bed interior without causing damage thereto, while retaining the position of the assembly therein while segregating cargo.
It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing cargo area divider assemblies. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.